User blog:WonderBuono!/H!P Wiki Newsletter: November 2013
Hi everyone! Welcome to the first ever H!P Wiki newsletter! This was meant to be posted yesterday, but I had a busy day, so sorry for the lateness! Though I'm not sure many of you were too excited about this, but I hope this turns out to be a fun thing that helps keep us a united fan family. :) I'm not quite sure the best way to set this up yet, but the way this will start is just with a few headlines of news and things that have been going on with the wiki. I've forgotten to take notes on what to write about from last month, so I'm kinda just winging it here. Constructive criticism and suggestions for next month's newsletter are encouraged! ;Admin Election 2013 The admin election will be here soon! Like the newsletter, it was meant to be here yesterday, and I even considered doing it early because I just couldn't wait. :) But because I've got a few other things going on and keeping me busy, I'm not sure exactly when it will come. I'm hoping to start it up ASAP. This is just a friendly reminder that it is coming, so be prepared to nominate yourself when it comes! ;Umeda Erika Is Back in the Music Industry I was soooo excited when I read this. Former C-ute member Umeda Erika is going to put her modeling career on hold and return as a singer! Unfortunately she won't be under UFP, but we wish her much success in this project! Her first live is going to be on December 22 in Tokyo; I hope we get some fancam recordings! ;Auditions for a Kago Ai Girl Group I'm a big fan of Kago Ai, so this was also exciting to read! A new girl group, currently unnamed, is being created with Kago as the first member; but they still need 2-4 more people! Auditions are open until November 10 to girls 15-21 who live in or near Tokyo. This is very exciting news, and it's great to see all these former H!P members returning to the music industry. ;Coming in November Here are just a few future releases expected in November: *C-ute's 23rd single Tokai no Hitorigurashi / Aitte Motto Zanshin (November 6). Their previous single became their highest-selling single to date, so we'll see if this one can earn even more. *Natsuyaki Miyabi's second photobook GLOW (November 15). This is Miya's first photobook in over six years, and is likely to show how much she has grown up since then. *Sayashi Riho's third photobook Taiyou (November 25). Not much is known about it yet, but with Riho's popularity I'm sure it will be a success! ;Monthly Projects Here's something I thought of doing for the next newsletters. What if every month we come up with some sort of project, a section of the Wiki that needs to be updated, and we all work together to improve it? For example, we could all work on creating and updating discography pages, or maybe clean up the trivia on member pages, or work on a specific page with little information. I'm open for suggestions! That's all for today's newsletter. I hope you enjoyed, and please please please suggest anything you would like changed for the December issue. Have a wonderful day! <3 Category:Blog posts